After The Storm
by allcanadiangal
Summary: Two complete opposites. Nobody would've guessed. But they understand eachother. And they love eachother. And in the end, isn't that all that really matters?


Soft morning light slanted through the paned windows, and danced into the quiet, white-walled room. Raindrops still clung to the glass, shimmering under the brilliant sunlight and casting dark shadows on the tiled floor. A tall, metal-framed machine chugged faintly in the corner, tangled in a network of cords and wires. Soft 'beeps' filled the silent room, and a large monitor glowed on top of a stainless steel cabinet. Green lines veined through the black screen, rising as high as mountain peaks and dipping as low as the ocean floor. A long counter ran along the side of the room, crowded with medical equipment which glinted in the light. A large sink stood in the corner of the room, its faucet dripping faintly. Someone had forgotten to twist the handle completely.

Something rustled on top of the small cot that lay in the center of the room. Small, manicured fingers pulled at the crisp white sheets, and dark lashes fluttered, then opened. Hazel eyes came into focus, and slender arms reached up as she stretched, biting back a yawn. Lily Winters propped herself up on a plump pillow and gazed around the room. Harsh whiteness surrounded her.

A rolling metal cart was positioned by her bedside, stacked with clean steel trays, utensils and napkins. Clear tubes twisted around her wrists and snaked down into a mess of cords piled on the floor. Her mouth tasted dried-out, and it stung when she swallowed. She shivered in the cool room, and noticed that she was dressed only in a thin hospital gown. She blinked a few times in confusion. Was she dreaming?

Her smooth brow furrowed as her dark eyes swept across the tiled floor. A down-filled sleeping bag lay at the foot's bed, and a mass of curly black hair spilled out of the top. "Devon?" Her voice rasped, and she grimaced, licking her parched lips. The lump in the sleeping bag moved, and the figure mumbled something in his sleep. Despite herself, a small smile curved on her cracked lips.

"Devon?" She tried again, clearer this time. The figure stopped shuffling.

"Lily? You awake?" The hushed sound of a zipper being opened filled the room.

"Uh huh," she replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing here, Devon? What am I doing here?" Questions spilled from her mouth as she struggled to sit up on the bed.

"Shh, Lily. Everything's gonna be alright." The tall, bronze-skinned boy appeared by her bedside, dressed in a rumpled tee shirt and sweatpants. "You're awake now, and that's all that matters," he whispered, tucking a lock of sun-kissed hair behind her ear.

"I'm awake?" Hazel eyes swirled with confusion. "What do you mean, Devon? Was I sleeping?"

"Like an angel." Was his hushed reply.

"Then why am I here, Devon? Why am I in the hospital?" Hands clutched at his arm as she struggled to understand.

"Lily." He took her heart-shaped face in his rough hands. "Look at me."

Lily released her hold on him, and lowered her lashes to look into his eyes. Her voice was quiet now, almost pleading. "What's wrong, Devon? Please tell me... I need to know."

Devon stared at her. Her soft, olive-coloured skin. Her large, beautiful dark eyes, framed by black lashes. Her cute, upturned nose. Her full, pouty pink lips. She was so perfect. So perfectly beautiful. And the thought that this girl he held in her arms might have lain lifeless and cold... it made his eyes well up, his heart shudder, and his blood curl. Anger licked at his veins, and made his voice tremble. "Lily, someone tried to hurt you. He wanted to injure you, to see you in pain. He decided he wanted to destroy your life."

Lily's eyes widened with fear, and beads of sweat shone on her forehead. "Devon... what are you saying? How did he try to hurt me? Why did he want to hurt me?"

"He slipped something into your drink at the rec center. A date-rape drug. It's supposed to blur your thinking and make you more vulnerable, or something..." Fire flashed through Devon's dark eyes and his grip on her tightened. "He dragged you into an elevator, Lily. You were all by yourself. And there...and there he tried to rape you."

Hot tears splashed across Lily's face as she struggled to understand the flood of words flowing from Devon's mouth. "A-A-Alex. That was his name. Alex." She spit out the name as if it were venom. "And I trusted him." Flashes of memory coursed through her brain, as vivid as life. "God, I'm such an idiot!" She sobbed, burrowing her head in Devon's chest. "Why do horrible things keep happening to me? Why am I so stupid, so carefree, just running into any tricks or traps that people lay out for me? You'd think I'd have learned it by now. You'd think I'd have grown up."

Devon rocked her small body back and forth in her arms, holding her close to his chest, feeling her heart thrum in time with his. "But then... we found you. You were slouched on the elevator floor, and that Alex had his filthy hands all over you. But Kevin rushed into the shaft and the two of them collapsed into a fistfight, until the coward fled the scene."

"Kevin?" She echoed, looking up into his eyes. "Kevin Fischer?"

Devon smiled slightly and shook his head. "I know, surprising, huh. But I think he's an alright guy. I mean, he saved you... and that's definitely something worth thanking him for." He tipped up her chin with his thumb and brushed her tears away. "Hey, now. Shh. Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

A soft smile graced Lily's face. "What happened to 'Bad Boy' Devon? I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before," she teased, lightly swatting his chest.

Devon smirked. "He upped and left as soon as he met this beautiful girl named Lily Winters," he retorted smartly, running his calloused fingers through her silky dark hair.

A blush rouged Lily's cheeks. "Yeah, well, that's too bad then. 'Cuz this Lily Winters has always had a soft spot for bad boys..." She licked her lower lip slowly, and her hazel eyes sparkled with laughter.

Devon's eyes followed her little tongue and he felt a rush of something shoot through his veins. "Oh, is that so?" His voice came out rough, husky.

"Yup." She laughed girlishly, curling up closer to his well-built body and nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I never thought I'd hear you laugh again." His voice was thick with emotion. "I never thought I'd see you alive again." His chin trembled as he slid closer to her. "These past hours have been hell for me. Not knowing when you'd wake up again. When you'd open up those pretty lashes and smile. There'd be no one to tease me or mock me or call me silly names. No one to make my day brighter, to make me laugh. No one to make me want to go on." Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them back. He was trembling now, trembling in her arms. "No one, Lily. No one."

Lily was crying freely now, fat tears dropping along the crease of her nose and streaming into the corners of her lips. She broke out into a smile, dimples sinking into her cheeks, and she ran her fingers along Devon's jaw line. "You've got me, Devon. I'm yours."

Devon closed his eyes as he felt her sweeping her soft fingers across his lips. Her warm breath blew against his face as she bent closer. Soon, their lips brushed together, almost like a whisper. _So soft._ They thought in unison. Devon tangled his fingers in her hair and he bent down to recapture her lips. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, he suckled on it lightly, his tongue sweeping across its fullness. Lily's eyelashes fluttered. The sensations he aroused in her – it made her stomach swirl painfully and her heart thud like a drum. With a soft smack, their lips pulled apart.

"So beautiful," he breathed, tipping his head down once more. Lily tilted her head to the side, and pushed him down farther into her. Lily opened her mouth slightly, tasting his lips and his tongue. He swept his lips across hers once, and then brushed his tongue against her mouth. Her lips parted, letting him in. Devon bit back a moan as he felt the hotness of her mouth envelope him. He rubbed his tongue softly against hers, enjoying the sparks that ignited between them.

Lily became bolder and swirled her tongue to meet him, and lightly sucked him. Lily loved the feel of him around her, surrounding her, loving her. With one last, long kiss, they separated. Breathing heavily, they looked into each other's eyes. Lily fingers brushed across Devon's cheek, and Devon's hands held Lily's waist firmly to him, his fingers sweeping against her bare, smooth back. "I think I'm in love with you." Lily whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she savoured the kiss.

Devon smirked cockily, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he thought, rubbing small circles on her waist with the tips of his fingers. "Then that works out perfectly," he growled playfully, kissing her collarbone. "Because I'm in love with you too."


End file.
